


Make You Feel My Love

by whisper_roar



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_roar/pseuds/whisper_roar
Summary: I wanted some super sweet slow intimate heat sex. So I wrote it. And I couldn’t get these two out of my head, so why not.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Make You Feel My Love

It’s been five years since they first went through one of EJ’s heats together, and Nate still thrills at being the Alpha EJ chooses for this. Still waits a little anxiously for EJ to catch his elbow after practice when everyone’s been glancing at them the whole morning, because nobody’s unaware of EJ’s changing scent. Still waits for EJ to make the first move when he leads Nate into the bedroom. 

Those five years, those long, wonderful, hard and joyous five years, though, mean he’s oh so familiar with the way EJ’s heats go. With the way they settle slowly over him, gradually pulling them both under, so completely different to how they usually have sex. He knows that EJ likes to kiss for a long while first, tangled together in the bed they share, kiss till their mouths are sore and swollen and till EJ’s squirming, wet where he’s leaking and sensitive enough to cry out when Nate dips his head to suck gently at one of his nipples. EJ’s usually uncaring of them, but heat makes everything feel more, he’d once explained to Nate when they were snuggled up after one of their first heats together. Heat makes him more pliable too, and its not like Nate doesn’t love their usual sex with snarky, pushy EJ, but there’s something about manhandling him onto his front with barely a complaint. He’s nearly overwhelmed by the way he only needs to brush his fingers along the incredible soft skin of his inner thigh to make EJ’s legs spread for him to fit between them. “Baby,” he murmurs, dipping down to kiss his way to where he wants to be. EJ moans when Nate spreads him and kisses at his hole, licks up the trail of slick leaking from him. He knows he’s mocked a little for this, but quite frankly, if you had EJ spread out beneath you, begging for you with everything he has, body rolling back into Nate’s mouth, pleas for more broken by moans and sobs. EJ comes once rubbing against the bed as Nate slips a finger into him, sucking at his rim; and then goes boneless, helpless but to feel as Nate carries on, kissing and sucking and completely set on making him feel good. 

EJ’s sobs permeate his brain finally as he comes again, and Nate whines into soft, pale skin, reddened by his stubble, before he pulls back, gently rolls EJ to his back and kneels over him, nuzzling at his face, kissing away the tears rolling down his cheeks. EJ calms, tips his face up and pouts until Nate kisses him properly, soft and sweet. “You okay?” he asks, between kisses. EJ nods, wriggles a little under Nate until Nate settles his whole body atop him, uncaring of the come smeared between them.   
“Just a lot,” EJ murmurs, hands sweeping up and down Nate’s back in slow, soothing movements. “It’s a lot,” he adds, even though he probably doesn’t need to, because heat is a lot. It means a lot that he’s trusting Nate with this intimacy, and Nate intends to be careful with that trust. He kisses EJ again, because he simply can’t not, moving a hand to cup under EJ’s neck, tipping his head back at the perfect angle to be kissed. 

They kiss for a while again while the pheromones rise around them, EJ squirming a little to free his legs from under Nate, thighs parting to let Nate between them. His long legs wrap around Nate, tugging him down so they slot together. Nate groans as his dick rubs against the soft, hot, wet gape of EJ’s hole, shudders to think that it’s his mouth that left it like that, open for his dick to slide in with a little effort. EJ whimpers, and Nate freezes there, quivering with the feeling of EJ, tight around the sensitive head of his dick. He kisses EJ, seeking reassurance that’s EJ’s okay, that EJ gives in the pull of his legs around Nate’s body. Nate sinks in to the hilt, slow and steady and perfect, if EJ’s facial expressions are anything to go by. Nate’s always loved this, this first moment where he can see the heat ease in EJ’s body, the intimacy of EJ allowing him to see him like this, trusting him to be the one who can help. “Nate,” EJ murmurs, blinking up at him. Oh, but Nate loves this man beyond words. He rocks into him slow and gentle, making sure to angle himself the way he knows EJ likes. It’s obvious that EJ likes it, he can see that in the way his little whimpering moans start again, the way he clings to Nate’s shoulders, begs wordlessly for Nate’s kisses. Time slips away from them again, it could be hours or seconds before Nate’s knot swells. He slows his thrusts even more, teases EJ’s rim with his knot before he can’t anymore, the grip of EJ’s body holding him deep. “Baby,” he murmurs, rolling his hips gently, rubbing his belly against the hot line of EJ’s cock. EJ squirms, sobs and comes, adds to the wetness smeared between them. Nate loves watching him come, the squeeze of his eyes, the slack drop of his jaw, the way his head tips back, neck unable to hold up its weight anymore. Nate teases out his orgasm, rubbing up against his prostate as EJ cries out, fingers slipping on Nate’s shoulders. “Baby, can I?” he murmurs, dips his head to whisper into EJ’s ear. EJ nods, blinks open his eyes and cradles Nate close as he lets go, tucking his face into the crook of EJ’s neck and gasping in the scent of his heat breaking as the pleasure zips through him. 

They lie there for a while, wrapped up in each other, eventually finding the energy to kiss, slow and deep. EJ loves being tied to Nate, loves Nate kissing him sweet and slow while carding hands through his hair, loves being pressed together head to toe, bare skin to bare skin. “Okay?” Nate asks, quiet, pressing the words to EJ’s jaw as he scatters kisses across EJ’s face to hear him laugh.   
“Never better,” EJ promises, although he’s beginning to squirm under Nate’s not inconsiderable weight. Nate eases himself free, kneels up and takes stock of EJ, covered in come and slick, flushed and happy, and in Nate’s bed, where he belongs. “You should come shower with me,” EJ says, waggling his eyebrows. He laughs when Nate pulls him upright, pushes EJ to walk ahead of him into the en-suite. Because EJ knows Nate and because he lives to tease, he waits for the shower to warm up while dipping a hand down to wipe up the line of come dripping down the inside of his thigh. Because Nate knows EJ, and knows that his heat really isn’t quite over just yet, he manhandles him into the shower and takes to his knees again, cleaning him up and gently sucking his dick until he comes, knees quaking while Nate gathers him into his arms, cleans him up with the fruity shower gel he pretends like he doesn’t like. 

He leaves EJ to dry off properly to go change the bed, because while sheets that reek of them are exactly what he wants during EJ’s heats, afterwards they prefer nothing less than fresh, clean sheets. He’s just finished when he feels EJ wrap his arms around him, tucking his face into Nate’s neck. “You’re so good to me,” EJ murmurs, giggles then bites at Nate’s shoulder. Back to his normal self, then, leaving distinctive hickies all over Nate. Nate grumbles at EJ, nudging him down into the bed and under the covers, hiding his smile in the top of EJ’s head when he snuggles right up to Nate’s side, tucking a leg between Nate’s and tucking his face in to sniff at Nate’s neck.   
“Not a romantic, he says,” he snarks, laughs as EJ bites him again. Nate loves him, every side of him, sweet Omega and snarky Omega and all the bits in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed because I'm sick of re-reading and editing my work already and I'm only 2 chapters into an 8 chapter thesis.


End file.
